What would happen if
by A Vampire Stole My Heart
Summary: A what if story based on the HBP game.  At the Burrow Bellatrix and Greyback attack. Greyback kidnaps Ginny while Harry duels Bellatrix. But what happens if Harry losses the duel against Greyback? What happens to Ginny? One shot. Plz read and review :D


Again, this is based on the video game The Half Blood Prince. This sense is from when the Death Eaters attack the Burrow. In the game Harry Duels with Bellatrix Lestrange twice and Fenrir Greyback once after he takes Ginny hostage. I actually have no idea what happens if Harry loses the duel to him. My guess is a growl, ginny screams and you try again. If you happen to know please tell me; I am very interested, even if it is nothing :D

Even though this is tagged as Horror I am more or less trying to make it more creepy than horror. If I fail at this I will change it if I failed at the creepyness

**Summary**: _What if Harry lost the duel to Fenrir Greyback? What would happen to Ginny? _

* * *

><p>Harry Potter stood outside the Burrow, the home of the Weasley family, as he stared at the darkened sky. It was Christmas Eve and close to midnight and yet the boy could not sleep. Ever since school started so much had been going on that Harry couldn't calm his thoughts. First Harry found out that Snape was finally getting his dream job of Defense Against the Dark Arts while the new teacher, Professor Horace Slughorn, took over potions class. Harry wasn't too disappointed in that because of the DADA curse and he was hoping it would be another death.<p>

Next he found out, because Snape was no longer the potions professor, he was able to take that class. That is what lead him to the old potions book that was once owned by the Half Blood Prince. With all the hints and pointers the book gave Harry easily because the best potions student, making his female friend, Hermione Granger, extremely jealous and angry. She continually told Harry that he should hand the book in to a teacher but that was the last thing he wanted to do.

Other things Harry had on his mind were his meetings with Dumbledore about Voldemort's childhood memories. Ron making the Gryffindor Quidditch team as a Keeper, going to two of Slughorn's parties, Katie Bell getting cured by a necklace. Harry was sure that Draco was involved in the cursed necklace as the Malfoy boy had seemingly changed. Harry was sure that his rival was becoming a death eater just like any other member of his family. He just needed a way to prove it to the others.

"Has everyone gone to bed?"

Harry flinched as the familiar voice of Ginny Weasley came from behind him. Harry turned around to see that the youngest Weasley member there, fully dressed and with a small smile. Knowing that Harry now new she was there she stepped up so she was standing beside him.

"Yes. Why haven't you gone to bed yet, Ginny? It's nearly midnight." Harry responded as he looked at the girl in concern. The red head simply smiled and shook her head.

"I don't sleep these days. So I spend the time washing my hair. Silly, isn't it." Ginny asked shyly as she played with a lock of her red hair. Harry was staring at her in amazement and wasn't really thinking when he replied with a agreeable, whispered _silly_.

Harry didn't know exactly when it happened or how but he knew he was starting to get romantic feelings for the Weasley girl. It probably started when he noticed the smell of her hair, as that was one of the scents for the Amortentia Love Potion. He also felt a pang of jealousy whenever he saw her with Dean Thomas. At first he thought his love for Ginny was more brotherly although intimate dreams of her proved otherwise.

Instead of looking at Harry with a hurt look, Ginny's smile only grew and she held in a laugh. Ever since she had met Harry at the train station a year before she started school herself, she formed a crush on him. She was only dating Dean to take Hermione's advise to date other men so she would become less tense and more relaxed around Harry. She was very grateful for the older girl as he advise worked and now Ginny could speak to Harry without much to any trouble.

"Happy Christmas, Harry." Ginny smiled shyly as the two turned to face each other. Harry looked at her just as shy as the two made eye contact having the same thought on their mind; to kiss each other.

A sudden orange heat stopped all thoughts in Ginny and Harry's mind. Shaken from their fantasies about each other, the two Gryffindors noticed the large ring of fire that began to circle around the Burrow. They both stood there, dumbstruck, until a shrill and familiar laughter filled the night sky.

"Harry, oh Harry Potter."

Both Harry and Ginny tensed at the sing song voice of Bellatrix Lestrange flew through the air. Shrill laughter which most people would think was more from the crazy cat lady followed soon after. Harry came out of his shock with him minutes and his hands slowly turned into tight fists.

"Bellatrix." Harry growled low in his throat. He had no doubt in his mind that it was the woman that killed his godfather and he was going to get his revenge.

Before Ginny, or any of the others that had started to poor out of the house, could convince him other wise, Harry rushed forwards and jumped through the gap the fire seemed to make for him. Without thinking twice Ginny ran after Harry and jumped through the gap seconds before it closed. Ginny continued to run forwards, determined to stop Harry from getting himself in deep trouble. If Bellatrix was here to capture Harry and that she was probably not alone.

"You will bow to the Dark Lord." the voice of Bellatrix sneered which was followed but a shrill expelliarmus. Ginny's eyes widened as she ran towards the voice, in time to see Harry block the spell with a protego.

"I will never bow to that snake! Not even in death!" Harry shouted as he cast Levicorpus, a spell he leaned thanks to the Half Blood Prince's book. Unlike what he expected Bellatrix was hoisted into the air but did not dangle from her ankle.

"You filthy half blood!" Bellatrix sneered and was seen struggling to get down. Without taking any chances, Harry charged a stupefy towards the death eater which caused her to fall.

"Mudbloods! Traitors to the Dark Lord!" Bellatrix screamed as she fled from the area. As Harry began to chase her for the second time Ginny came out to stop him.

"Harry, stop! Don't you see that she wants you to chase her?" She demanded in a frantic attempt to convince Harry to walk the other way. The boy only stared in the direction to where the witch had run off to.

"She killed Sirius!" Harry almost growled as he pushed past Ginny to continue chasing Bellatrix. Refusing to give up, Ginny ran after Harry only to be grabbed by Fenrir Greyback as he stepped out of the tall wheat.

After seconds of shock Ginny screamed as Fenrir lifted her up onto his shoulder by gripping her legs. Ginny tried twisting her body in attempt to break free of the werewolf's grip but it did little to no help as Fenrir carried her back through wheat. Greyback didn't seem to bothered by the struggling girl but when she landed a hard kick at his chest, he growled threateningly and shifted her so she hung further down his back.

The werewolf wasn't even supposed to abducted the Weasley girl in the first place. His mission was to captured Harry Potter and take him back to the Dark Lord. Although when Fenrir saw the girl with Harry he figured she'd make good bate. That was only one reason the werewolf took her. The second reason Fenrir had grabbed Ginny was because of the scent radiating off of her. The Weasley's may be poor but that didn't mean they wouldn't taste good.

"Ginny! Where are you? Keep running! I'll find you!" Harry's voice broke through Bellatrix's evil, crazed laughter. Fenrir stopped in his tracks for a moment as he could hear Bellatrix mock the Potter boy although another kick and punches to his back made him growl in anger.

"Listen here, girly, if you don't keep still and stop hitting me I will make sure that you wont be able to twitch your pinky finger. And I don't mean by using the immobulus charm." Fenrir growled dangerously and bared his sharp teeth in a very serious threat. Ginny felt herself pale and shake in fear while Fenrir turned his head away and continued on his way.

Ginny had no doubts in her mind that this werewolf would kill her if she angered him any further. She was told not too long ago that this was the same werewolf that turned Remus Lupin into a werewolf when he was eleven. She also heard horrible stories about how Fenrir Greyback loved to bite children, purposely infecting them with the curse. Not to mention that he seemed to like human flesh and blood to the point of cannibalism.

Fearing that the werewolf would be true to his word she stopped all attempts of struggling. She even attempted to stop her fearful shaking, which Fenrir took no notice to. In her heart she was wishing for Harry to be alright so he could come save her but knew that the werewolf was probably using her as bate. There was no way Harry could take him on alone.

Ginny was pulled from her thoughts as her body suddenly made contact with the dirt ground. She could feel her feet starting to get wet so she knew they were at the edge of one of the ponds. The young Weasley had half a mind to push herself up and run but her other half told her to stay down. Ginny knew that there was no way to outrun a werewolf and she didn't want him attacking her if she tried to move. Her only hope was that someone would come and save her before it was too late.

"Ginny!" Harry yelled once defeating Bellatrix for the second and last time that night. Ginny's heart speed as she used her arms to push herself up just a little.

"Harry, no! It's a trap!" Ginny yelled as Harry burst into the area. A look of fear crossed his face when he noticed Ginny on the ground with Fenrir Greyback standing over her.

"Get away from her!" Harry shouted as he armed his wand. Fenrir stared at Harry for a moment, his mouth slightly opened and showed his inhumanly sharp teeth; then the battle began.

Ginny was grateful that she was on the ground and safe from all the spells and the things they destroyed. Yet at the same time she wished she was able to get up to help but she found herself almost glued to the ground. With a depressed groan she realized that Fenrir must have used some nonverbal magic to keep her where she was. All she seemed able to do was raise her upper body just a little bit.

Ginny watched in amazement as Harry was able to hit the werewolf were a few stupefys, expelliarmus and even a petrificus totalus. Although that last spell only lasted about half a minute and got the werewolf extremely angry. He continued to toss nonverbal spells towards Harry, which the boy would block with protegos. Yet that didn't exactly mean that Harry was winning the duel. Actually, to Ginny's great fear, it looked as if Fenrir had the upper hand in the battle.

"Harry!" Ginny screamed as the red flash of a expelliarmus hit him dead in the chest. Fenrir was smirking in smug proudness as the boy flew a few feet away.

"Did you really think you could take me on alone, boy?" Fenrir mocked in pleasure, pleased, sharp toothed grin spread on his face. The only response from Harry was a winded groan as he failed to get himself up.

"No... Harry! Get up! Please get up!" Ginny screamed as she struggled against the unknown spell on her. She could not believe that Harry had been defeated and there was no one around to help; he was going to be captured.

"There is no one here to help you, Potter. You and your little girl friend are finished." Fenrir laughed as he left Harry where he was and walked back to Ginny. Ignoring her protests Fenrir grabbed the arm closest to him and forced her up.

"Don't you dare touch her. Don't you dare hurt Ginny!" Harry demanded in weak anger. Fenrir only watched in amusement as the boy was able to push his way onto his knees but was holding his aching stomach.

"Are you going to stop me, Potter?" Fenrir asked while laughing in mockery. His grip on Ginny tightened to the point she cried out in pain and was forcing the tears not to show.

To see how far he could push the Potter boy's anger he used the hand that wasn't gripping Ginny's arm to force her head up to show her neck. The werewolf stuck out his tongue and dragged from Ginny's shoulder to her ear, causing her to cry out in fear and disgust. The werewolf closed his eyes as his body slightly relaxed in satisfaction. For a blood traitor the young Weasley tasted good; soft of like a salty fruit.

Harry gave Fenrir the worst death glare he had ever given anyone before in his life as Ginny was crying and panting in fear. Harry had never hated anyone more than he hated this werewolf. Snape never actually threatened him or his friend, actually Snape had protected them in some occasions. As for Voldemort... well he wasn't the one threatening to eat his crush.

"Greyback, you worthless mutt! We are not here for you to eat!" the shrilly voice of Bellatrix screamed as she appeared between him and Harry in a puff of black smoke. Fenrir raised his head, though his hands stayed as they were, as he growled threateningly at the Lestrange witch.

"Careful, Lestrange, just because you're one of Voldemort's favorites it doesn't mean I will hold myself back. I happen to know you are quiet fond of your nephew, even forced Snap to take the unbreakable vow." Fenrir stated with a sharp toothed, evil smile. Bellatrix's already wild face became even more wild as she took out her wand, despite Ginny still being held hostage.

"Ginny! Harry!" The voices of Author Weasley, Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks screamed as their foot steps could be heard getting closer. While the death eater and werewolf looked pissed Ginny and Harry looked relieved and hopeful.

"FATHER!" Ginny screamed and finally got the courage to struggle against Fenrir's grip. The werewolf was annoyed about this but he released Ginny with a warning, angry dog growl.

"See you around, girly." Fenrir whispered in Ginny's ear, a slight sexual overtone in his growl. Seconds later both he and Bellatrix disappeared moments before the adults arrived in the area, leaving a injured Harry Potter and a emotionally scared Ginny Weasley.

* * *

><p>For those that haven't played the game I want to make a few notes about this game, mostly for this scene;<p>

**Note one:** Stupefy, Protego, Expelliarmus, Petrificus Totalus and Levicorpus are the only spells you can use for dueling. This includes the Death Eaters.

**Note two:** When Levicorpus is used on a death eater they just float in the air, they do not hang upside down.

**Note three:** When using the spell Petrificus Totalus you can't use any other spells when the appointee is frozen; the spell will just bounce right off.

**Note four:** Casting a stupefy while someone is under Levicorpus wont make them fall. The spell will wear off on it's own in a few seconds.

**Note Five: **The Fenrir/Ginny part was made by me obviously. In the game you only see Fenrir grab Ginny and go through the wheat. The only talking scene the werewolf has in the whole game is when he mocked Draco about not having the stomach to kill

Also I am actually insure what plant life surrounds the burrow; besides the obvious. in the game in the scene it looks like wheat or tall, dying grass.

There isn't much to explain about this part of the game as all you have to do is duel with Bellatrix and then save Ginny from Greyback. then you just sit back and relax until you can play again.

Now I might turn this into a short story but it all depends on you, the reader

There is a link on my account page to show you what this is based off of


End file.
